fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Barker and Quack: Unlimited
Barker and Quack: Unlimited is the 5th game in the Barker and Quack series, and the game that introduced the Unlimited Squadren. Plot Barker and Quack are walking with Chef Puff, Cherry and Quackla, and tell them about how they won't always be around to defend Cloudius, and that they will have to find a new team of protecters. Suddenly, Runtus and his friends come with their new attackers of Cloudius, King, Henry, Font, Boon and Risk. Barker then sends a message to new defenders of Cloudius, and reveals that he chose them a while ago. When Barker is captured with his friends are captured, King launches an assault on Cloudius. Then, a Blood Hound named Marcus appears, along with 2 Chibi Ducks, a smaller one named Perry and a big one named Bobby, 2 Puffs named Ricky, a boy and a girl named Lisa, and a black Puff/Kirby hybrid named Marty. At first they are confused, but they then realize that they were teleported into Cloudius when they said yes to the letter. They then set off to rescue Barker and the others and save Cloudius. Characters Marcus is player one, but the other 4 players(player 5 must be using the Wii U controller) can choose which character they want to be. The Unlimited Squadren Marcus- The main character of the game, and the leader of the Unlimited Squadren. He is Barker's DNA match and his best friend Perry is his sidekick. He is able to whack enemies with his bone aswell as use heat breath to attack. Perry- The 2nd main character of the game, and the 2nd in command of the Unlimited Squadren. He is Quack's DNA match and is Marcus's sidekick. He is able to fly, shoot ice balls and make small spots of water dissapear. Ricky- A Puffling(Baby Puff), and the pilot of the Unlimited Craft. He is Chef Puff's DNA match and Bobby's best friend. He can shoot spikes, glide with his puff arms and is the wildest of the group. Bobby- The strong man of the group, and a big Chibi Duck. He is Peep's DNA match and Ricky's best friend. He can smash enemies with his arm, fly for a while and whack foes with his air bow. Lisa- She is a Puffling, and the first girl on the team and the oldest. She has a relationship with Peep, and her DNA matches are Cherry and Chef Puff. She has a carrot that she throws at enemies, and also uses a spear to attack. Marty- A Puffling/Kirby hybrid, and is often considered "Black". He is the 2nd oldest and the engineer of the group. He was the first of the Unlimited Team to be made. His DNA match is Stomp and is able to stomp to create mini earthquakes like Stomp, and he also throws renches to attack. Cass- A young squirrel that is playable after being found in Quest 2. She is Cherry's DNA match and Marcus's love interest. She is able too use her pet bunny to attack and also do a jump kick. She can also climb walls if she has low health points. Pria- A young chick that is playable after being found in Quest 4. She is Quackla's DNA match and Perry's love interest. She uses egg bombs to attack aswell as her liitle brothers( 2 year old chicks) to attack, too. Emily- A 7 year old chick and Pria's older sister. She is playable after being found in quest 3 and Cherry's owner's DNA match. She uses a bowling ball and a spin to attack. She is Bobby's love interest. Enemies and Bosses Enemies: Spikes, Air Spheres, Bold Fish and War Hamsters. Bosses: Quest 1: Boon Quest 2: Risk Quest 3: Baby Runtus Quest 4: Runtus Prime Quest 5: Font Quest 6: Henry Quest 7: Runtus Quest 8: King Trivia *This is the Barker and Quack game with the Unlimited Team. *This is the first Barker and Quack game only for the Wii U. *This is the first Unlimited Team game. Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Puzzle Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:3D Platforming Games